A variety of methods have been developed to prepare personal care composition comprising surfactants and high melting point fatty compounds and aqueous carriers.
A common preparation method for such composition is emulsification. Such emulsification is conducted by a variety of procedures, by a variety of temperatures, and by a variety of homogenizers.
For example, WO 2004/054693 discloses in Example 13, a hair conditioner prepared by the steps: preparing a water phase comprising 46.785% water, 0.3% potassium chloride and 0.1% disodium EDTA at 24-46° C.; preparing an oil (emulsion) phase containing 41.785% water, 0.15% distearyl dimonium chloride, 0.84% cetrimonium chloride, and 3.0% cetyl alcohol at 65-88° C.; delivering the phases through pipes which join eventually leading into a blending tube which is an antechamber section of a Sonolator®; and homogenizing the blend.
WO 2009/158440 relates to a hair conditioning composition containing behenyl trimethyl ammonium methosulfate and having a higher yield point. This publication discloses, at pages 6 and 7, that the composition is preferably substantially free of di-long alkyl cationic surfactants in view of improved wet conditioning benefits.
WO 2010/077707 relates to a method of preparing a personal care composition by direct feeding of an oil phase and/or a water phase into a high shear field. This publication also discloses, at page 10, the composition is preferably substantially free of di-long alkyl cationic surfactants in view of improved wet conditioning benefits.
However, there remains a need for a method for preparing hair conditioning compositions and other personal care compositions which comprise di-long alkyl cationic surfactants, to effectively transform surfactants and fatty compounds to emulsions while not deteriorating wet conditioning benefit.
There may remain a need for such a method, by such effective transformation, to provide personal care compositions with, for example: (i) effective delivery of the conditioning benefits to hair and/or skin, for example, delivery of improved conditioning benefits from the same amount of active ingredients such as surfactants and fatty compounds; (ii) an improved product appearance, i.e., richer, thicker, and/or more concentrated product appearance, and which consumer may feel higher conditioning benefits from its appearance; (iii) homogeneous product appearance which is suitable as products on market; and/or (iv) rheology which is suitable as products on market and/or improved stability of such rheology.
Further, in addition to the above needs, there may exist a need for such a method which provides more flexibility of manufacturing operation and/or require less investment for high pressure.
None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.